custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ihu (Fanon)
Ihu is a Turaga, and formerly a Toa, of Ice, who previously carried the abilities of a deceased Makuta. He is the primary protagonist in The Legacy Chronicles. Biography Matoran As a Matoran, Ihu was the mentor and best friend of Nuju, at the start of his career in the Knowledge Towers. Ihu taught Nuju that the most important thing in life was what you learned while you were living and how you used that knowledge. Ihu was killed when Nui-Rama, sent by Makuta Tyrex - who had preidcted that Ihu would hinder Teridax's Plan - attacked the chute he was riding. The magnetic field was destroyed, and Ihu fell out of the chute, and died on the street below. Nuju and all of Ihu's friends were devastated. When Toa Nuju first traveled to the island of Mata Nui, he named the large snow-covered mountain in the middle of the island Mount Ihu in honor of his late mentor. Years later, a Makuta called Locuz brought Ihu back to life, using portions of the Matorans DNA, and the Makutas own life force. Locuz died shortly after, but not before giving Ihu a stone imbued with Locuz' power. This power would turn him into a Toa. He also told Ihu to find the Order of Mata Nui. Toa On Daxia, Ihu used the stone Locuz gave him to become a Toa. He met Helryx, and befriended a Toa called Hydros. He was trained by Morotok in as many known forms of fighting as possible. He also befriended Mazeka. The Pit Not long after, Ihu was sent down into the Pit with Frydax, in order to track down a Makuta called Pyrez. They travelled there in a Toa Terrain Crawler, which was attacked by Zyglak along the way. When they reached the Pit, Ihu was mutated by the waters. He grew protosteel wings, and his Kanohi Hau transformed in a breathing apparatus that had the powers of a Kanohi Tryna, the Mask of Reanimation. He used his new mask to reanimate a dead Toa, but something went wrong, and the Toa actually came back to life properly and escaped the Pit. His name was Vectivax. Once he had found Pyrez, Ihu and Frydax battled the Makuta. Pyrez summoned a horde of Rahi to attack them, and Ihu commanded an army of zombie craetures to counteract it. Then a being named Karzahni interviened and attacked Frydax. When he had to hold Karzahni off, that left Ihu to battle Pyrez. After a long and furious battle, Pyrez was forced to retreat, and Frydax became trapped in the Pit. Ihu had no choice but to follow Pyrez, leaving his ally to find his own way out of the nightmarish realm. Karda Nui Ihu followed Pyrez through a giant hole into Karda Nui, where the two continued their battle, high above the ground on a stalectite. This was difficult for Ihu, as though he could survive on land now, he was still going through the constant sensation of dying, over and over again. Yet he still managed to defeat Pyrez, whom he managed to send falling down to the depths of Karda Nui, with his gravity increased. After helping some Av Matoran fix their jetpacks, Ihu headed down to the swamp, where he saw a Makuta in a shadow void form. It seemed to be attacking some Order of Mata Nui members, some of which Ihu recognised, like Krataka. Return to Daxia When Ihu got back to Daxia, Helryx sent him on another mission immmediately - join the Destiny War and aid the Water Council. This he did, and helped Morotok to track down several Hordika working for Teridax. Irania Nui Using a teleport link to escape the Matoran Universe, Ihu found himself on Irania Nui. He was ambushed by Hordika Lord Ozarii and supposedly killed. Once Ozarii was gone, a Matoran called Yezu found Ihu and took him to Turaga Lome. He met Toa Halok, here, who took him to the Iarn Military training grounds. Halok got Ihu to fight several androids, which Ihu demolished in ways that no Toa of Ice could. When Halok demanded an answer, Ihu told him his secret, but asked him not to tell anyone. When he arrived back at Yezu's workshop, the Fe Matoran tested Ihu and learned of his powers. He too promised not to tell anyone, when somebody knocked at the door. It turned out to be Valorahk, who preceeded to battle Ihu. The mutant was able to counter all of Ihu's abilities, and prvoed to be a very dangerous enemy, until Ihu used his Kanohi Hau to trap Valorahk in a sheild bubble, and beat him senseless. ]] The armor upgrade left Ihu, and he returned to Turaga Lome, giving him an account of the battle. When he had, Lome asked Ihu if he would stay in Irania Nui for a while, and aid the Toa Iarn. Ihu accepted. He later joined the band Rage Against The Makuta. Ihu once battled Makuta Pyrez in Av Iarn. Rise of Vradok Shortly after, being called Kreix began searching for Ihu, killing anything that stood in his way. When he found the Toa of Ice, Kreix tried to get him to join the Disciples of Vradok, but Ihu refused. Kreix then unleashed a blast of energy on the Toa. However, Ihu reflected the blast, and Kreix disappeared in a vortex of energy, leaving only his mask and sword. Shortly afterwards, Ihu made his way back into the city, where he had a meeting with Turaga Lome. He asked for more resources, but Lome refused, unsure of whether the matter was important enough. After the meeting, Ihu was abducted by Kreix, and taken to Kiridonia. Once there, he witnessed the rebirth of Vradok. Attempting to escape from the planet's main fortress, he was confonted by Vradok himself, and was defeated, being thrown into space by Vradok's gravity powers. Drifting into BlueSpace, Ihu was contacted by a Caronex, who showed him how to utilise Blue Energy. Using this newfound power, Ihu flew to Metru Nui, where Vradok was battling the Toa Nuva, the Toa Hagah, and the Order of Mata Nui. Just as the Toa were about to be defeated, Ihu arrived, and harnessed huge amounts of Blue Energy, along with the willpower of every Toa and Matoran in the Matoran Universe. Though Vradok attempted to fight back, he was overwhelmed, and completely annihilated. The False Ignika After an armour upgrade, Ihu was sent by the Water Council to the Tren Krom Peninsula, where Makuta Gartheon was using a copy of the Kanohi Ignika to create carnage and fuel his own powers. He had already killed most of the Matoran, and had transformed others into horrible beasts. As soon as Ihu arrived, he was found by the Matoran Jiku, who took him back to the Resistance base and introduced him to the other survivors. Ihu spent the next few days learning the layout of the Matoran base and fighting back against Gartheon's creations, but eventually became frightened by the notion that the Makuta's Ignika could kill him permanently. As the resistance planned their final attack, Ihu left to confront Gartheon alone. The two of them engaged in an epic battle in a quarry. The power of Life almost proved to be too much for Ihu, and in order to stop Gartheon he used a Nova Blast to destroy the entire quarry. The false Ignika was destroyed with it, but of Gartheon and Ihu there was no sign. With Gartheon gone, the remaining Matoran beat back his minions and began rebuilding their home. Many previously mutated Matoran were returned to normal, while many others were found hiding in the woods and in caves along the shore. Jiku expressed a wish that Ihu would return, as he did not believe that the Toa had died in his battle with Gartheon. Eye of Eternity Ihu returned to the Water Council, who had just made their base on the New Krano Nui, and was immediately received by Powers, Abilities and Traits Ihu is a master of ice. He can stop or start blizzards, hurl ice darts, travel via ice slides, and freeze an opponent solid in an instant ( as he has done with many Rahkshi). Ihu also has aaccess to the all Makuta powers. He can control Rahi, create illusions, control gravity, generate stasis fields, and even create a shadow claw. He can't die, although he still feels pain. Whenever he is supposedly killed, his body slowly repairs itself whilst he himself enters a dreamless sleep state, only to wake up once he is fully healed. Upon becoming a Turaga, his elemental and Makuta powers greatly diminished. He also sacrificed his immortality in order to control The Creator's Heart. As a Matoran, Ihu claimed that "The most important thing in life is what you learn, and how you use that knowledge." He stuck to this until the day he died for the first time. When Locuz revived Ihu, the effects of the resurrection process not only prevented him from dying, but it gave him youthful energy. Whilst he still retained all of his experience and wisdom from his previous life, Ihu became a little less serious, and even curious to some extent. When he was mutated by the waters of the Pit, Ihu found that the mutagens affected him mentally as well as physically, and he became very aggressive. After being cured of his mutation by an Order of Mata Nui operative, Ihu's personality returned to normal. Mask and Tools Ihu wears the Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Sheilding. During his time in the pit, he wore a mutated Kanohi Tryna, the Mask of Reanimation. After absorbing large amounts of Blue Energy, Ihu's armour upgraded and a mechanical sight-enhancing implant appeared over his Hau's right eyehole, giving him the following sight-based abilities: * X-Ray vision * Telescopic vision * Thermal imaging * Atomic vision These abilities were retained in the mask when Ihu became a Turaga. As a Toa, Ihu carried Twin Energised Ice Swords, similar to those of Toa Matoro. They allowed him to channel his elemental ice and shadow powers. After his Blue Energy upgrade, they fused into one far more powerful sword, which in turn became a Staff of Ice upon his transformation into a Turaga. Forms Trivia *Ihu made his first appearance in Sword of the Great Spirit. *His immortality power is inspired by Captain Scarlett and by Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who. *Ihu's Kanohi Hau was not made on Metru Nui. *When he was first resurrected by Locuz, Ihu carried a protosteel mace, but this was destroyed by 'accident' when Ihu was experimenting with cetain Makuta viruses. Appearances The Legacy Chronicles *''Sword of the Great Spirit'' (First Appearance) *''Clash of the Titans'' *''Karael's Blog'' *''Kreix's Task'' *''Disciple of Evil'' *''BIONICLE: The Final Battle'' (Cancelled) *''Vradok Returns!'' *''Gartheon's Prize'' Category:Toa Category:Ihu Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ice Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Water Council Category:The Legacy Chronicles